


Dazzling

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Leon's tastes leave something to be desired.





	Dazzling

D bit his lip, and tried to find something polite to say in the face of Leon’s latest eyesore of a t-shirt. “It’s very... vivid,” he tried, hesitantly.

He would have attempted to liken it to some charming creature, to keep up expectations and perhaps endear the shirt to him in some small way, but there was nothing on Earth that came that colour naturally. And nothing that lived through being coloured artificially, he was sure.

“Five bucks off the pier,” bragged Leon with a grin, and D could no longer help himself.

“Oh,” he said.

“Thank goodness,” he said.

“I could never forgive the vendor who tried to charge more than five dollars for it, but at least there is no chance of you being run down in the dark,” he said, and Leon swore at the pets’ resulting cacophony.


End file.
